lifeasabraxtonfandomcom-20200214-history
Holly Braxton
'Holly Jean Braxton '''is a main character in the ''Life as a Braxton ''series. She first appeared in the first episode of ''Slow Down, ''set during 5253. Holly was born in Mangrove river when her parents were teenagers. As a toddler, her mother left both her and her father, Darryl. Holly was never told much about this or her mother and grew up without her. She is extremely close to her father and although they fight a lot, Holly would normally tell her father everything. She is also close to both her uncles, especially Casey, as they are close in age and her dad raising him along side Holly. Holly worries a lot about her family. Her father is the leader of a the surfing gang and her uncle, Heath, is an influential member. Although he kept Holly and Casey out of the loop, they knew what they quite a bit of what they got up. Also considering most of the boys family, she's scared something will happen someday to one of them. Holly had a number of relationships over the years. Most notably was her first long-term boyfriend, Stu Henderson, a young member of the River Boys. After he started becoming violent towards Holly, things led to one event which resulted in Stu's accidentally death at her hands. It was during a break from Stu that Holly had a fling with her crusher Xavier in order to make him jealous. Later, Holly had an affair with Spencer Harrington, while he was still in a relationship with her friend, Maddie. Eventually they are found out and they continue a relationship, until Holly discovers that Spencer had started seeing Sasha behind her back. She later has a fling with Josh Barrett, until he rejects her at her uncles orders. It is by Josh that she falls pregnant at 17 and with the help of her new Art teacher (and unknowingly her mother) she has an abortion. Biography Holly Jean Braxton was born on 3rd March 1996 at Northern Districts Hospital in Yabbie Creek to a teenage Darryl "Brax" Braxton and Jennifer "Jenn" Maloney. She grew up in Mangrove River and spent her early childhood with both her parents. Her mother walked out of the family when Holly was 18 months old. Holly was raised by her dad along side his youngest brother, who was only two years her senior. As a child, Holly was very happy. She got on well with the children she went to school with. She enjoyed going surfing, even from a young age. She learned to swim at four and was catching waves at six, of course with the help of her dad. She caught he first proper wave at ten. She enjoyed ballet too, but gave it up when she was young. She never seemed to get on well in school, however. Her teachers labelled her 'a distraction to her classmates' and 'unwilling to commit to the work'. It was when she started at Mangrove River High School that things changed. She developed an attitude and wanted to spend more time with her mates than doing school work. She started seeing boys. Her first kiss was with a school mate, Matt, at a party when they were 13. Her first proper relationship came around shortly before her fifteenth birthday. Stu Henderson was a protogée of the River Boys, if you could him that. He came from a bad home and they looked after him. He was two years older than her, but they still started dating. Casey and Stu went to school together and he was originally hesitant to letting them date. Brax had words with the young boy, too. But, they ended up going out. After Casey got expelled from Yabbie Creek High School, Brax had Holly moved to Summer Bay along side him. It was mainly because he guessed that she would get on better in school there. The teachers seemed better than those in Mangrove River, anyway. He also thought it would be a better enviornment for Holly. She was getting into a lot of trouble at that time and would only be a matter of time before a suspension would be subsituted with an expulsion. On her first day, Holly gets on the wrong side of the principal and skips school, also skipping her after school tutoring sessions. She is eventually grounded for this; not being allowed to go out with mates or onto her phone. Later on, Holly gets her phone taken off her in class and is forced to attend her after school tutoring with Ms. Bianca Scott. It is here that Holly actually realises the value of school and that not every teacher is out to get her. She promises to try in school. Appearance Personality Relationships Darryl "Brax" Braxton ''Father-Daughter Jennifer "Jenn" Bryant Mother-Daughter, Teacher-Student Stu Henderson Boyfriend-Girlfriend Xavier Austin Fling Spencer Harrington Boyfriend-Girlfriend Josh Barrett Fling Matt Page Boyfriend-Girlfriend Casey Braxton Uncle-Niece, Sibling-eque Other Relationships Heath Braxton Uncle-Niece Bianca Scott Aunt-Niece, Teacher-Student Kyle Braxton Uncle-Niece Gina Austin Teacher-Student Kathleen Maloney Grandmother-Granddaughter Cheryl Braxton Grandmother-Granddaughter '' ' Tumblr movbxkh3v81qa91moo1 r1 500.png Large.gif Large.jpg Large (21).jpg Large (20).jpg Large (19).jpg Large (18).jpg Large (17).jpg Large (16).jpg Large (15).jpg Large (14).jpg Large (13).jpg Large (12).jpg Large (11).jpg Large (10).jpg Large (9).jpg Large (8).jpg Large (7).jpg Large (6).jpg Large (5).jpg Large (4).jpg Large (1).gif Large (3).jpg Large (2).jpg Large (1).jpg Tumblr mvjwzbmzAh1s1nfc8o1 500.gif Tumblr mowjduoGpQ1s53xpzo1 500.gif 1373159146440710.jpg 137443477496208.jpg Tumblr m5xj2216w31qdqnrjo4 250.png Tumblr m5s027m3Hb1rte1ipo1 500.jpg 11.jpg Tawla-center-scrunched-hoodie-and-elena-gilbert-gallery.png '''